This disclosure relates generally to a tubing system, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bleed valve assembly that can be incorporated into a tubing system.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines may include tubing systems for circulating fluids from one engine location to another engine location. For example, fuel tubing systems may communicate fuel from a fuel tank to a combustion area of the gas turbine engine. Fluids such as air, mist, and/or fuel may enter into portions of the tubing system through fuel nozzles subsequent to engine shutdown. The fluid that enters the tubing system may need removed prior to running the engine again.